ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5907 (23rd April 2019)
Plot Keanu regains consciousness and starts panicking. Kathy is insistent the police are called but Sharon is determined to not get them involved. Kathy tells Sharon that Phil is scared as he forged Ben's signature in the Arches and that is why she called Ben back home. Lola walks in and Sharon asks if she knew anything. Lola denies any knowledge and goes to get Jay. Keanu has a panic attack in the shipping container so Louise calms him. Kush watches Martin prepare the chip shop for opening and contemplates telling him about Bex's secret. Phil furiously searches for Keanu and Louise but has no success. He receives a message from Danny telling him he does not like threats. Phil phones Danny but it goes to voicemail, he says he will call the police if Keanu and Louise are not found; Ben then hits Phil with a brick and knocks him unconscious. He phones Danny and tells him to leave Louise and Phil out of their business. Jay buys Ruby another drink whilst she is in the toilets; Lola informs Jay of Louise's kidnap and he rushes off, telling Linda to buy Ruby a bottle of alcohol and to say he is at a family emergency. Kush talks to Martin about Bex and reminds him that she does not have to go to Oxford University to prove her cleverness. Keanu tells Louise it is his fault she was kidnapped while Louise tells Keanu she should have given him more space. She tells Keanu she loves him and will get over him as she knows he does not feel the same. Keanu finds a mechanical instrument and thinks he can use it to get them out of the shipping container. Kathy and Sharon argue over whether to call the police or not; Lola then tells the pair that Ben knows about the money laundering and was in it with Phil, shocking Kathy. Keanu manages to open the shipping container door slightly and Louise phones Phil. He regains consciousness and answers Louise's call, Louise tells Phil where her and Keanu are trapped but the poor phone signal prevents communication. Kush meets with Bex in the Square to tell her he is not telling Martin about the ADHD medication. Bex asks for it back and lies to Kush, telling him it is Stuart's medication. Phil sees Midge roaming the shipping docks and beats him up, demanding to know where Keanu and Louise are. Shirley walks in on Jean sobbing. Midge tells Phil where Keanu and Louise are. Phil tells Ben to get the car. He finds Keanu and Louise; Ben pulls up and they all flee. Shirley cheers Jean up. Jean then tells Shirley that she wants to see Sean. Billy mopes about Honey to Linda. He then sits by Ruby and asks if she has any jobs going for Lola. Kathy remains protective over Ben and snaps at Lola for keeping secrets. Ben, Keanu, Phil and Louise return home. Billy persuades Ruby to give Lola a trial run as her business assistant. Kat and Kush flirt after Kat puts a drunken Mo to bed. Things get awkward when Ruby realises that she has given Jay's ex a week's trial. Sharon is furious with Phil for what he has done. Bex asks Stuart to do her a favour. Shirley upsets Jean when she says she does not think Jean should see him again; Jean tells Shirley she is going to move back in with Stacey. Louise cries in her bedroom. Keanu knocks on her door and walks in. He kisses Louise and tells her he thinks he loves her. They have sex. Ben checks in on Phil; Phil tells Ben that someone is trying to turn him over and he is going to make them pay. Cast Regular cast *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ Guest cast *Midge - Tom Colley Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Living room *29B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Turpin Road *Beale's Plaice *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, living room, Louise's bedroom and hallway *Shipping docks Notes *Ray De-Haan is the credited stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *Gary Hoptrough, James Embree and Matt Da Silva are the credited stunt performers of this episode. Category:2019 episodes